


Next Best Thing

by Dustydexx



Series: Home sweet home... plus Dorian. [1]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, McCoy references, Star Trek reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustydexx/pseuds/Dustydexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John remembers Dorian's comment about wanting his own place to stay. John can't offer a private home, but he can offer the next best thing. Whether Dorian takes it or not, is up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Best Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Almost Human or it's characters. 
> 
> I do, however, own this fanfiction. So all rights reserved to Tennex.

"I want my own place."

Detective John Kennex had given his DRN partner Dorian's words some careful consideration.

Yes careful consideration. He didn't just hear what Dorian wanted and list it as number one on his priority list.

Nope. He did not do that...

....

He totally did.

He looked into it profusely, even talked to his Captain about it.

"No matter how different DRNs are to M-X's, they have to be living in an area with somebody. Doesn't matter who. DRN's are....special as it is, we're not sure what would happen to one all on it's own. Especially one so....unique as Dorian. And we don't really want to find out." The Captain had clarified to John for a third time in just that day.

John sighed and sat down at his desk, scrubbing a hand over his face. "John? Is everything all right?" Came the curious inquiry of his Android partner. John nodded, looking over at Dorian. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." John watched as Dorian stared intently at him.

And continued staring. 

Until John noticed the blue stripes and patterns pulsing through Dorian's temples and to his eyes, signaling that he was scanning John. 

"What are you-" "Your blood pressure is through the roof, John. Your heartbeat has increased, along with your breathing and you have two new knots in your shoulders due to anxiety. It seems to me you're under a lot of stress." John chuckled almost, shaking his head absently "No shit, Sherlock." (Dorian's wires raced with confusion, not all catching that reference.) "But you have no probable cause to BE stressed. You are going to be free to take a weeks vacation due to your proficient work in the field after one other case, nothing majorly catastrophic has happened to induce stress amoung the general population. So why are you stressed?"

John couldn't very well tell Dorian he was stressed because he was trying his damnedest to get the guy his own space, could he?

No.

"It's fine. Just leave it. Let's go. We have one more case before we're both free."

That case was stupid. They had thought it was the Syndicate, but it turned to be some stupid punks trying to up a wrung on the crime ladder. What a waste of John's time.

There was at least one upside to this stupid ass case though.

It gave time for John to think and figure out how he could get Dorian his own space. Because, if John just hated being AROUND those M-X bastards, he could hardly imagine LIVING with them. He didn't doubt Dorian for a second about how they "glare at him with dull and lifeless eyes."

... Also their completely smooth crotches. 

John didn't think he'd be able to handle seeing that every morning.

So, John thought. And he thought and he thought. Dorian did a few more un-ivited scans of him. ("Your blood pressure is still through the roof. Have you taken your diabetes penicillin yet, old man?" "Have you buckled your seatbelt yet? Still not to late for you to become roadkill y'know.") and it finally hit John.

"They have to be living in an area with somebody. Doesn't matter who..." John had muttered to himself, as he sat before an untouched bowl of noddles. "What was that, John?" Dorian asked, looking up at the Detective across from him. John lifted his head to meet Dorian's brown eyes. "You still want your own place, right?" Dorian seemed to narrow his eyes in suspicion, a little afraid to answer, he nodded. "Yeah... why?"

"Well I've talked to the Captain a few times." (Five times) "And she said it just isn't a good idea for a DRN to be living alone. So... I can't offer you an apartment or place of your own." Dorian visibly frowned at that, nodding in understanding. Inwardly, he was throwing multiple insults at the "Full sized Ken Dolls", and the agency it's self for making stupid and illogical rules anyway. 

Until John continued speaking.

"But I can offer you the next best thing."

Dorian looked back up, excited to see where exactly John was going with this. He himself was stumped, and waited for John's explanation.

"You could come live with me." 

John didn't hesitate to offer. And Dorian certainly didn't hesitate to agree. Anything was better then those M-X bastards. And Dorian didn't.... really see a problem in living with John.

He was Ok in attractiveness. ('VERY ok!' His mind supplies for him. 'His stubble, and arms. All that muscle. His eyes-')

He was funny and a kind-hearted soul. Underneath his somewhat asshole exterior.

Further more, Dorian liked John. ('Loves John.' His mind intersected once more.)

"Yes." 

John responded with a bright smile, and just in that, Dorian could see his stress levels drop and could feel his own mechanical heartbeat pick up.

They finished their noddles and climbed into the car, this time, they didn't stop by HQ to drop Dorian off.

John's apartment was moderately sized and in a less popular apartment block. Figures, Dorian didn't take John for the screaming children up and down the apartment stairs, type of guy. 

And for some reason, the moment they walked in, Dorian felt right at home. And quite relived he wouldn't be seeing anymore naked M-X's.

A naked John Kennex though....

Dorian could get used to this.

"Home sweet home." John says aloud, as they entre the living area. He takes a moment to look over at Dorian before smirking, eyes twinkling with amusement. "Plus Dorian." Dorian genuinely laughs, knowing it's a harmless joke,and John laughs with him. He shows Dorian to his spare room, which is located directly across from John's, shows him the bathroom ("Do you even use the bathroom? Anyway, here it is.") then the kitchen ("I know you don't eat but here's the kitchen. Feel free to make me breakfast sometimes.") and then the rest of the apartment.

Later that night, Dorian is seated in the living room, reading a book about a "Consulting Detective" and his sidekick. (Suddenly the term "No shit, Sherlock." makes sense to Dorian. He stores the reference and new information in his memory files.) When a very shirtless, very wet, John Kennex walks out of the bathroom. Dorian watches as water droplets roll down the canvas of his muscled skin. Dorian gets lost in the slightly tanned skin, spends maybe too much time inspecting John's light pink nipples. He watches until John suddenly slips and lands on his ass with a harsh thud.

"Goddammit! Motherfucker!! Son of a bitch!!" He swears aloud as he desperately tries to get his footing on the wet metal floor (Mandatory for all apartments). Dorian looks away, back to his book, smiling and shaking his head, laughing as he heard John swear at the "Stupid ass floor! Who designed this stuff anyway?!" and then, "Don't laugh! Dammit Dorian, I'm a detective, not a floor mop!" (1)

Yeah.

Dorian could really get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah Almost Human has been giving me constant fic ideas, especially with the OBVIOUS flirting between John and Dorian.
> 
> So I had to do at least SOME of the ideas. This was one of them. Sorry it's so short! I literally rush typed it in a few hours, but this will be the first instalment of my "Home sweet home.... plus Dorian." series.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
> Lots of love  
> Tennex <3
> 
> 1.) If anyone understands this reference, I will LITERALLY love you for the rest of my life.


End file.
